Good old harassment is goooood
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: Serie de one-shots enfocados en fantasías de acoso sexual entre cierto Eren Jaeger y cierto Levi Ackerman pre-halloween... sólo porque si. RIREN. LEMON explícito en algunas historias. Se ruega criterio y comprensión de los lectores.
1. Chapter 1

… Sí, estoy en celo(?)

La verdad no tengo idea de donde salió la necesidad de escribir… lo que están a punto de leer (cofnomepondréenevidenciacof(?)).

Aún así, espero que les guste n.n

**Summary:** Tonto, adolorido e inconsciente Eren Jaeger se retorcía en su miseria hasta que un amigo de la universidad le regalo un cupón de descuento a un centro de relajación. Intrigado, Eren fue de inmediato a que le quitaran su estrés. No esperó, sin embargo, que su masajista fuera _el mejor_ en quitar dicho estrés (y quitando también otras cosas, de paso).

Y recuerden, Shingeki no Kyojin NO me pertenece a mí, sino a ESALLAMA (a.k.a.: Isayama)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger, conocido en el campus de su facultad como un chico alegre, enérgico.<p>

… Y un bastardo suicida con complejo de Harry Potter (según un _maldito cara de caballo con complejo de Draco Malfoy_, conocido mejor como Jean Kirstein) se encontraba sumergido en una de las miles de miserias que miles de millones de universitarios en el mundo padecen, a lo menos, una vez en sus vidas.

Dolores corporales durante la semana de evaluaciones.

-Te dije que era mala idea-

Un trío de jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una de las áreas verdes del campus conversando después de una evaluación particularmente exigente.

-Mikasaaa, _en serio_ no necesito escuchar el sermón ahora…-

La primera en hablar era una joven de 1,70mts de estatura, cabellos lacios color negro azabache los cuales llegaban a la altura de sus hombros, ojos color gris y piel clara. De rasgos asiáticos, complexión física balanceada y atlética y con una seria expresión facial lanzaba una mirada entre preocupada y reprochadora hacia otro joven el cual se encontraba hecho bolita en el pasto con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la joven.

Dicho joven era Eren Jaeger, problemático extraordinario con la capacidad de atraer los problemas hacia él de manera casi natural (de ahí a que cierto joven cabello bicolor le cuelgue el letrero de complejo de Harry Potter) gimoteó en su defensa ante el reproche de su vecina y amiga de la infancia. De cabellos castaños y alborotados, piel ligeramente tostada, hermosos ojos verdes azules e idéntica estatura a la de su amiga, Eren Jaeger mostraba en su faz una expresión de completo cansancio y sufrimiento.

-Mikasa tiene razón, Eren. Sólo a ti se te ocurre aceptar retos como "quién puede realizar 50 veces de manera correcta y perfecta los katas básicos de karate*" el día previo a una evaluación que equivale el 40% de tu calificación final-

Al lado de ambos jóvenes se encontraba un tercer joven de cabellos rubios, piel aún más clara que la de la joven y con ojos azules. De 1,63mts de estatura y el largo de su cabello (cortado estilo tazón) hasta poco más arriba de sus hombros, lanzaba miradas de preocupación hacia su amigo.

Los 3 se conocieron cuando tenían 9 años y desde ese momento, han sido inseparables.

El castaño, retorciéndose en su agonía, lanzó una mirada oscura hacia la nada, para después reír bajito y siniestramente.

-Al menos se que aunque yo quedé mal, mi adversario quedó _peor_. Estúpido cara de caballo, espero que le haya dolido la caída en esa repetición número 48, jejeje…-

-¡Eren!-

El castaño se encogió en su dolor al escuchar el reclamo _en estéreo_ de sus 2 amigos.

-Mi cabecita… no griiteeen…-

Acto seguido, se agarró dicha zona adolorida.

Ante el espectáculo en el que se había convertido su amigo, tanto Mikasa como Armin suspiraron, resignados.

-Eres todo un caso, Eren. Ten-

De su bolsillo, el rubio sacó un pedazo de papel y lo extendió hacia el más alto.

-¿Qué es…?-

-Es un cupón de 50% de descuento para el centro de relajación "alas de la libertad"-

-¿Un centro de relajación?-

Tanto la asiática como el castaño se miraron entre ellos por un segundo, escépticos ante la idea.

-No lo sé, Armin. Esto no me da una buena espina-

El aura (hasta hace segundos) tranquila de la única mujer del grupo se volvió pesada e intensa, cosa que siempre incomodaba a sus otros 2 amigos.

-Ah… ajaja…-

-*sigh* Mikasa. ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de ese lado siniestro tuyo?-

La mujer, saliendo de su trance y dándose cuenta de su estado actual, se sonrojo y bajó levemente la cabeza.

-Lo siento…-

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron y volvieron al tópico anterior.

-Mikasa tiene razón en todo caso, Armin, ¿estás seguro que es un lugar confiable?-

-En un 100%, Eren. Varios de nuestros amigos ya han ido allí. De hecho, y aunque no lo creas, fue _Annie_ la que me dio ese y algunos otros cupones-

Se produjo un silencio parco.

-… Mentira-

La asiática susurró, casi indignada.

-¡¿Es en serio?!-

El castaño en cambio, se levantó de golpe.

Dolor totalmente ignorado (probablemente a causa de la adrenalina generada en su cuerpo al oír de _quien_ venía la sugerencia) Eren se levantó de su… particular posición para capear con el dolor y, de rodillas, arrebató de las manos del rubio el bendito cupón.

-Para que Annie _soy-un-tempano-de-hielo-y-si-te-molesta-me-vale_ Leonhart se tomé SU TIEMPO para ir es porque el lugar debe ser increíblemente bueno, ¡Genial!-

De un salto, el castaño agarró su mochila y comenzó a trotar hacia la salida de su facultad.

-¿Eren? ¡E-espera! ¡¿En serio vas a ir ahora?!-

-¡Eren! ¿Y qué vas a hacer con la evaluación de mañana? ¿Acaso no íbamos a estudiar ahora?-

-¡Lo siento, Mikasa! ¡Apenas termine y salga de las "alas de la libertad" te llamo!-

Y con esto, el castaño desapareció de la vista de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Correr… no había sido la mejor idea.<p>

Eso fue lo que descubrió Eren al llegar agitado y cansado a la recepción del centro de relajación "alas de la libertad".

Encorvado en el mesón de recepción, sudado, sin aliento y adolorido en músculos que _no sabía que existían y estaban allí_ fue que la recepcionista, una joven de cabellos y ojos color miel y agradable presencia se dirigió al joven para atenderlo.

La chica honestamente no sabía si reír o no con la imagen que le daba el castaño.

-Es… te. ¿Puedo ayudarle, joven?-

-Si… deme… segundo…-

El castaño, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, se enderezó y lanzó una sonrisa a la recepcionista.

-… Eh-

Misma que se borró y fue reemplazada por una mueca que mostraba claramente que _él no tenía puta idea de a qué había venido_.

La chica sonrió, nerviosa.

-En "alas de la libertad" ofrecemos un amplio abanico de opciones para que nuestros clientes queden lo más relajados y satisfechos posibles. ¿Hay algo en específico en lo que esté pensando?-

-En… un…-el de ojos verdes azules proceso por un par de segundos su elocuente respuesta-eh… ¿un… masaje de cuerpo completo?-

Los ojos de la chica _brillaron_ (hablo en serio) ante el pedido de Eren.

Algo le decía que su billetera sentiría dolor, mucho dolor, teniendo o no el bendito cupón.

-¡Es una estupenda opción, joven! Permítame ver cuál de nuestros masajistas se encuentran–-

-Petra-

Cerca de ambos se oyó una voz profunda y ligeramente grave que mandó escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral del castaño.

-¿Tengo algún cliente ahora? Estoy aburrido a cagar con todo este tiempo libre y–-la persona, aparentemente recién dándose cuenta de Eren, volteó a verle para luego mirar a la mujer que respondía con el nombre de Petra- ¿y este quién es?-

El joven, el cual había volteado a ver al dueño de semejante voz (que maldito sea todo, _se negaba a aceptar que la había hallado sexy_) quedó plantado en su lugar, estupidizado y mirando al hombre cuyos ojos gris claro parecieron _penetrarlo_ y desvestirlo con una sola de sus miradas.

Eren tragó saliva. Duro.

Petra en cambio, y lanzando miradas entre ambos hombres, sonrió traviesamente.

-Levi, excelente momento-

El castaño miró a la mujer, sus ojos gritando "¡por favor! ¡Con todos menos con él!"

-Te presento a tu próximo cliente-

Y sonrió, dulce e inocentemente.

Será maldita…

* * *

><p>-… Bien-<p>

Ya en el lugar de trabajo del peli negro, ambos hombres se encontraron de pie y sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

-Mira, mocoso–-

-Eren. Me llamo _Eren_-

-_Mocoso_. Necesito que te quites tu ropa-el castaño, sonrojado, le lanzó una mirada incrédula- ¿de qué otra puta manera esperas que te haga el masaje? Como decía. Te quiero sin ropa y recostado boca arriba en esa camilla-mientras hablaba apuntó a la camilla del lugar y caminó hacia una habitación colindante.

-¡E-espera! ¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscar los implementos para masajearte, ¿a dónde sino?-y volteando sólo la cabeza le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro- hay una toalla para que tapes tu intimidad al lado de la camilla. Llama cuando estés listo-

Y Eren quedó allí.

Solito.

Más abandonado que computador de universidad sin internet en un día de verano.

Y sonrojado a más no poder, parado en medio de la habitación.

-Te maldigo, Armin. Te maldigo, Annie-

Poniendo sus manos en su cara, Eren lanzó un pequeño grito estrangulado.

-Y por sobre todo, te maldigo estúpido cara de caballo-

* * *

><p>En una habitación cualquiera, de una casa cualquiera, un joven de cabello bicolor y ojos color avellana estornudó sonoramente.<p>

-¿Estás bien, Jeanbo? Eso sonó como un estornudo de resfriado-

Jean (o _Jeanbo_, como le quieran llamar) miró siniestramente hacia la pared.

Gracias a todo lo bueno se encontraba de espaldas a su madre.

-Descuida, mamá. No creo que sea tan importante-

Y Jean, sabiendo de quién venían los malos deseos (o sospechándolo) reciprocó las malas intensiones con pasión desmedida.

* * *

><p>-¡A-achu!-<p>

Recostado en la camilla y como su madre lo trajo al mundo, se encontraba un impaciente Eren el cual estornudó de manera sonora.

-Creo que me resfriaré…-

Susurró, preocupado.

-*BAM* ¿Estás listo, mocoso?-

El joven, el cual se encontraba sentado y aún _enteramente_ desnudo, al oír el portazo causado por la llegada del mayor agarró apresurado la (pequeña, diminuta) toalla y la colocó, avergonzado, sobre su hombría.

-¡N-no aparezca de repente de esta manera! ¡Usted dijo que esperaría hasta que lo llamara!-

-Nunca dije algo como eso, mocoso. Sólo dije que llamaras cuando estuvieses listo, _cosa que tras 5 minutos no ocurrió_, lerdo-

El castaño, avergonzado e infinitamente nervioso, trató de procesar de la mejor manera la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se hallaba _desnudo_ en el lugar de trabajo de un masajista.

Un… bajito masajista.

Un masajista de hermosos cabellos negros y penetrantes ojos grises. Con una complexión física agradable a la vista.

-Oye, mocoso de mierda, ¿qué clase de perversiones estás pensando?-

Y una boca increíblemente _sucia_.

-¡No estoy pensando nada de esa índole, grosero!-

-Sí, sí. Ahora recuéstate, tenemos poco menos de una hora para que te relajes y, con tu actitud, eso no será fácil de lograr-

Ante esta exclamación, el más joven miró hacia un lado. Postura tensa y a la defensiva.

Frustrado, el oji gris sacó un objeto de tela de su pantalón y caminó hacia un mueble en el cual se encontraba un Ipad conectado a un pequeño sistema de música.

Con fastidio, el mayor tocó una par de botones para luego presionar "play" y dirigirse hacia el castaño.

-Toma-

Con esa simple palabra, el pelinegro lanzó a las manos (preparadas inconscientemente) del joven dicho objeto de tela.

-¿…Un antifaz?-

-Póntelo e imagina a cualquier otra persona que te relaje, acuéstate y déjame hacer mi trabajo-

-P-pero…-

-_Ponte el puto antifaz y déjame trabajar, mocoso del demonio_-

Nervioso (principalmente por la mirada intensa que le lanzaba el masajista) Eren hizo caso a lo ordenado sin decir una sola palabra.

Ya recostado, el castaño pudo escuchar como una música relajante se oía por toda la habitación (reproducida por el artefacto electrónico).

Era… el sonido de las olas.

"Apropiado", pensó Eren. El sonido del mar siempre lograba relajarlo inexplicablemente.

Cuando escuchó como el chorro de algo era aplicado en unas manos y como estas se movían para que dicho algo fuese bien esparcido en las hábiles extremidades, el castaño prestó especial atención.

Curioso. Él ahora se encontraba expectante, dejando de lado todo rastro de nerviosismo.

Segundos después, Eren sintió como unas manos (cálidas, firmes) comenzaron a moverse por sobre uno de sus brazos, deslizándose por este de manera segura y agradable.

Muy agradable… el tipo tenía unas manos muy, MUY agradables.

Tras haber deslizado sus manos por el brazo de Eren, el masajista cambió de ubicación para comenzar con la otra extremidad y repetir el proceso.

Eren notó, intoxicado con el agradable olor a jazmín del aceite, que Levi (si mal no recordaba haber oído) prestaba especial atención a ciertos lados de su cuerpo mientras realizaba el masaje.

El interior de sus brazos, los laterales de su cuello, sus manos y por entre sus dedos.

El castaño notaba, acalorado, como comenzaba a entrar en una especie de placentero trance mientras las hábiles manos del mayor trabajaban en su cuerpo.

Tras recorrer la parte por sobre el abdomen del universitario con sus manos, Levi procedió a echarse un poco más de aceite en las manos para comenzar con la zona inferior.

Sus ojos brillaron de una extraña manera al posarse sobre el pecho de Eren, el cual subía y bajaba con calma y lentamente.

Se relamió los labios al tiempo que sus ojos se agasajaron con la vista.

Eren, pobre ingenuo, no se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada.

Con lentitud, el pelinegro partió desde los tobillos del más joven y subió por el camino que era su pierna izquierda, aprovechando de acariciar la cara interna del muslo hasta rozar la toalla que tapaba la intimidad del joven.

Lento, acariciando, sintiendo cada nervio y músculo debajo de esa exquisita piel. Levi repitió el proceso por esa parte una vez más antes de iniciar con la otra pierna.

Notó complacido, además, como el pecho del castaño subía y bajaba de manera un poco más errática que antes.

Repitió el proceso con la otra pierna, su mirada nunca dejando el pedazo de piel en el cual trabajaba.

Eren en cambio, o mejor dicho, su mente, se encontraba mayormente nublada por las sensaciones que esas expertas manos estaban administrando a su cuerpo.

Las manos del pelinegro se sentían _demasiado bien_ en su cuerpo. Apretando, deslizando, _sintiendo_.

La cordura y voluntad del castaño lentamente se deslizaban de su mente.

-Oye-

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su ser al sentir un cálido aliento acariciando su lóbulo derecho.

-Necesito que te voltees y cubras tus nalgas, _mocoso_-

¿Acaso este tipo acababa de _ronronear _el insulto? Eren no supo definirlo, ya demasiado intoxicado con todas las sensaciones que el mayor le estaba provocando.

En un estado caso hipnotizado, el castaño obedeció manso y tranquilo como un pequeño corderito.

Levi tragó saliva de manera dificultosa.

Cuando el más joven terminó de posicionarse, cubriendo su (increíblemente) redondo trasero, el pelinegro aplicó un poco más de aceite en sus manos y comenzó nuevamente a sentir el cuerpo bajo sus hábiles extremidades.

Un cuerpo _deliciosamente_ definido, sin músculos exageradamente marcados y sin exceso de grasa en ningún lugar que no fuese estratégico.

Levi partió de nueva cuenta con los brazos del más joven, ahora intensificando los masajes en las zonas que, sabía, dejarían al joven vuelto una masa de sensaciones, totalmente complaciente y erótico.

No se equivocó.

Con practicada experticia, el oji gris deslizó sus expertas manos por la nuca y el resto del cuello del joven, deteniéndose para acariciar el lóbulo con suavidad calculada.

Escuchó complacido como pequeños suspiros comenzaban a salir de la boca del joven de ojos claros. Al parecer, el mayor encontró una zona sensible del mocoso.

Así, Levi acarició y masajeó y gozó con la zona superior del cuerpo de Eren el cual, dicho sea de paso, se encontraba con la mente totalmente perdida y el cuerpo receptivo y _caliente_, esperando que este hombre de atrayente apariencia y exquisita voz y lenguaje vulgar (_sucio_) siguiese tocándolo con ansias.

Cuando el peli negro comprobó el estado del universitario, notando como quedó reducido a nada más que un indefenso gatito, fue que comenzó la parte final de su (lo admitía) improvisada estratagema.

Con calma, Levi caminó hacia los pies de la camilla, tomando un pie del castaño y acariciándolo con firmeza y experticia. Sus dedos, hábiles, se deslizaron por los de la extremidad (la cual había levantado para realizar el masaje) y comenzó a administrar intensas y placenteras (para Eren) caricias por el pie y los (suculentos) gemelos hasta llegar un poco más debajo de la rodilla, cosa que provocaron que los suspiros quedos se transformaran en gemidos ahogados.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, el mayor realizó la misma tarea con la otra extremidad obteniendo los mismos e incluso mayores resultados.

El cuerpo de Eren comenzaba a convulsionarse por el placer administrado y, sumado a los pequeños espasmos y gemidos quedos, fue que Levi escuchó, complacido, como jadeos escapaban de la boca del más joven.

Y aún quedaba una parte por masajear.

El mayor, ahora con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, aplicó una _gran_ cantidad de aceite en ambas manos y comenzó un camino ascendente desde los muslos del castaño hacia sus (apetecibles) nalgas, deteniéndose en la base de estas por mayor tiempo del normalmente necesario y acariciándola brevemente, repitiendo el proceso de manera poderosa e intensa una y otra vez.

Eren, sintiendo la potencia con la que su cuerpo era acariciado, comenzaba a volverse loco.

Si bien él se consideraba heterosexual ya que nunca había experimentado con pares del mismo sexo fue en ese preciso instante en el que un _completo desconocido_ acariciaba y frotaba y masajeaba su cuerpo a placer.

Que Eren experimentó, como nunca antes, la necesidad de ser jodido.

-¡_A-ah_!-

Corrección. _Nunca _antes sintió con _tal_ fuerza el deseo de querer que precisamente _este_ _hombre_, persona de su misma sexualidad, lo agarrase con fuerza y lo jodiese hasta decir basta.

Levi, con sus manos ahora en ambas nalgas del joven, comenzó a masajearlas con intensidad controlada, cuidando siempre de no dañar un solo cabello de tan apetitoso cuerpo.

-Esos jadeos que salen de tu boca… ¿acaso estás fatigado, niño?-

Eren trató, perdido entre el mar de lujuria en el que se había convertido su cerebro, de responder coherentemente al hombre que apretaba y estrujaba su trasero a placer.

Sus manos en su trasero se sentían _tan riiiiico_.

-¿Acaso mi masaje se siente mal?-

-¡Ah! ¡Ah, n-no!-

-¿Acaso debería… parar?-

Acto seguido las manos, que hasta hace segundos se encontraban masajeando a gusto los glúteos del menor, se detuvieron de golpe, para total horror del menor.

-¡No! ¡E-espera!-

Al momento de intentar levantarse, sin embargo, sintió como un par de (divinas, increíbles, expertas) manos se posaban en la base de su espalda con autoridad y lo mantenían efectivamente en su lugar.

-Dime, _Eren_-

El mencionado ahogó un gemido en su garganta al oír lo _bien_ que se oía su nombre saliendo de los labios del perverso hombre el cual, al parecer, disfrutaba saberse en ese momento en total control del castaño.

-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ¿Quieres que continúe masajeando?-

Los labios que rozaban su oreja y el aliento que rozaba su lóbulo casi lo volvieron loco.

-¿Quieres que… masajee en otro lugar?-

Las manos, ahora juguetonas del peli negro, se paseaban con total libertad por los omoplatos y el cuello del menor, provocando que un nuevo espasmo de placer lo sacudiera por completo.

-S-sí… quiero…-

Desesperado por poder sentir más, Eren respondió de manera entrecortada y, al sentir algo _largo_ y _palpitante_ sobre sus glúteos, comenzó a mover sus caderas de tal manera que en ocasiones dicho pedazo de carne terminaba atrapado entre las nalgas del castaño.

El gruñido complacido que acarició su oído le arrancó un jadeo largo y satisfecho al momento que las manos que en su momento jugaban con su espalda y cuello volvían a su trasero, apretándolo con impaciencia.

El gemido que escapó de sus labios ocasionó un apretón aún más fuerte.

-¿Quieres que masajee esta zona–-al momento de decir zona, Levi dio un ligero apretón en los glúteos del castaño- en particular, _Eren_?-

Los resbalosos dedos del mayor se colaban entre las nalgas del castaño, acercándose tentativamente hasta cierto orificio palpitante del de ojos verdes azules.

-¿Quieres que masajee _aquí_?-

Ante los jugueteos que Levi realizaba en su entrada, Eren se movía y rogaba pequeñas incoherencias en contra de la camilla en la que se encontraba tumbado.

-Q-quiero… allí… _quiero_…-

-Tsk tsk tsk, esa no es manera de pedir las cosas, ¿no es así, _mocoso_?-

Al notar como las manos se alejaban de su trasero, Eren gimoteó en absoluta desesperación, oficialmente enajenado a causa del placer.

-_P-por favor_… por favor acaricia mi– ¡_ah_!– mi ano…-

Por respuesta, Eren sintió como un dedo, travieso, comenzó a jugar con el mencionado pequeño orificio, introduciéndose luego y de manera tortuosamente lenta para su gusto.

Con la cabeza apoyada en su lado derecho y la cara en dirección a donde creía, se encontraba el erótico hombre (dado que aún llevaba puesto el antifaz) Eren se apoyó en sus antebrazos para poder tener un punto de soporte y, con movimientos lentos y sensuales, levanto su trasero el cual se mostraba en toda su gloria ante un Levi cuya cabeza le exigía acelerar el mentado proceso.

-Más… quiero más…-

Moviendo casi imperceptiblemente las caderas, Eren anunció su petición con su mano izquierda cercana a su boca, hablando con un tono de voz cuyo nivel de lascivia rozaba lo _ilegal_.

-_Por favor… dame más…_-

La cabeza de Levi reiteró efusivamente el llamado.

La cabeza _inferior_ de Levi, si ustedes entienden a qué me refiero.

Aprovechando la (erótica, apetecible, magnífica) postura del castaño, el oji gris embadurnó sus dedos del resbaloso aceite y los introdujo con mayor rudeza en el ano de Eren, ocasionando que los suspiros y gemidos y jadeos de este se intensificaran de sobremanera.

Cuando Levi, tras jugar y chapotear con 3 dedos en el interior de Eren, consideró que el más joven se encontraba listo para la acción, decidió jugar por una última vez con el castaño.

Su pene, rígido a causa de la cantidad de sangre que palpitaba en este, fue posicionado entre las nalgas del menor, y, siendo apretado por estas, el peli gris simuló lentas penetraciones en el trasero del castaño, para completa frustración de este.

-¡Ahí… no…! ¡Quiero…!-

-¿_Qué _es lo que quieres, mocoso?-

-Quiero… te quiero… dentro– ¡Ah!-

Una particular pseudo penetración hizo que la mente del de ojos verdes azules se fuese de paseo momentáneamente.

-_Instrúyeme, Eren._ ¿Qué es lo que _quieres_ de mi?-

-T-tú…-

-¿Mí?-

-Tú pene– _¡AH!_-

-¿Y _qué _es lo que quieres con mi pene, _E-re-n_?-

El castaño, en ese momento, sintió como su dignidad de ser humano se esfumó de la faz de la tierra.

-_¡QUIERO QUE ME PENETRES EL TRASERO CON TU PENE_–_**AHHH**__!-_

Dicho y hecho, al momento de escuchar al menor decir semejante vulgaridad, Levi complació al joven debajo suyo y, de una estocada, arremetió hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas de Eren.

Mismo que sacó de lo más profundo de su ser a la ninfómana que varios llevan dentro.

-¡M-más! ¡Más intenso! ¡Así, ASÍ! _¡Oh, oh, oh!_-

Con las manos firmemente agarradas de las caderas de Eren, Levi comenzó el vaivén de manera poderosa y sin pausa.

¡Por la puta! Levi no podía evitar el blasfemar y gruñir quedamente y es que las entrañas que envolvían a su miembro viril, sintió, eran el mejor de los paraísos jamás antes pensados.

Eren, con la frente apoyada en la camilla y aferrándose a las orillas de esta como podía, gemía y se mecía al ritmo de las estocadas y jadea _más _y _más rápido_ y _más fuerte_.

Estaba completamente enajenado, perdido en el placer que ese asombroso miembro le otorgaba a todo su ser.

En un momento dado, cuando las estocadas eran potentes y los gemidos y gruñidos se ahogaban con el sonido de la música antes puesta fue que Levi, también perdido en el placer que le ocasionaba ese obsceno y erótico chiquillo, agarró al joven de los antebrazos e hizo que se volteara en la camilla, quedando Eren semi recostado sobre esta y haciendo que este envolviese sus caderas con sus piernas.

El ritmo y la temperatura alcanzaron su momento cúspide. Sólo meros segundos antes de llegar al tan ansiado clímax fue que Levi notó, bebiendo y grabando a fuego la imagen que era Eren, como el antifaz que cubría los preciosos ojos del menor finalmente cayó.

Y los mismos ojos, ahora inundados en la lujuria y anegados en lágrimas de placer le miraron de tal manera…

Cómo si le estuviesen gritando _QUIERO _ y _TODO_ y _MÁS_ y…

Y no se pudo controlar más.

Con salvajismo agarró de la zona posterior de las rodillas las piernas del más joven, tirándolas hacia atrás y se abalanzó sobre los labios de este, devorándolos sin contemplación alguna en lo que con esas estocadas invadía con mayor ferocidad el interior del joven pensando que sí.

Que el chiquillo tenía que volverse suyo, no importaba el cómo.

-Mío…-

Entre besos hambrientos y estocadas salvajes, Eren comenzó a ver puntos blancos danzando en su visión. Próximo al clímax, el castaño aprovechó la proximidad del mayor para enroscar sus brazos en el cuello de este y enredar sus dedos en el cabello azabache, gimiendo y jadeando e implorando por _más_.

-_Mío…_-

Ambos hombres se encontraban ya rozando el clímax, con Levi devorando la boca y el cuerpo y el _ser en lo absoluto_ de Eren y el castaño gimiendo por _más y más y siempre más_.

-**Mío…**-

En el momento que Eren sintió como la experta mano del mayor administraba masajes a su miembro viril el joven, sintiendo su boca devorada por la del peli negro, se separó de la del otro y gritó el que, hasta la fecha, ha sido el mejor orgasmo que jamás ha tenido.

Instantes más tarde, y producto de la contracción de las entrañas del más joven en su pene, fue que Levi terminó viniéndose en el interior del menor, llenando su ser y ocasionando que un placentero escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo del castaño, para finalmente caer agotado sobre el pecho del más joven.

Los segundos transcurrían inclementes e intransigentes. Quedaban apenas minutos para que la hora terminara pero, ¿honestamente? Eso a ambos y a estas alturas de la situación les importaba una soberana mierda.

Con cansancio, Levi se levantó del (inesperadamente cómodo) lugar que era el pecho del joven, apreciando y bebiendo la imagen que representaba el menor debajo de él.

Menor cuyo cuerpo aún convulsionaba a causa del intenso orgasmo, con los brazos y las piernas laxos a los costados de la camilla, respirando agitadamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus ojos dilatados a causa de los residuos del placer que aún sentía, su vista ida y en dirección hacia el techo.

Con calma, Levi sacó su miembro del cuerpo del joven, ocasionando un escalofrío post orgásmico en el castaño y que los ojos de este se cerrasen ante la sensación provocada.

Con los ojos aún nublados en deseo hacia el joven debajo de él, el oji gris acercó sus labios hacia el cuello de este y, depositándolos sobre la tersa y joven piel, succionó con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar una notoria marca sobre esta.

Y otra vez y otra vez, disfrutando casi de manera delirante los espasmos que eso causaba en el exquisito y erótico castaño.

Eren, aún cegado por todo lo ocurrido y cansado, _jodidamente _cansado, sintió como un par de brazos lo envolvieron y como un cuerpo se posicionó sobre el suyo de nuevo.

-_**Mío…**_-

El castaño tembló al sentir esa palabra acariciando su lóbulo.

Tembló… con inusitada expectación.

* * *

><p>-Esperamos que haya disfrutado del servicio otorgado en "alas de la libertad", joven-<p>

-Sip, lo he _disfrutado_ bastante-

Petra miraba con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos al joven delante de ella.

Alejado de ambos, Levi observaba la interacción entre ambos.

-¿Le ha complacido el servicio otorgado por nuestro masajista, joven?-

-_Placenteramente complacido_. De hecho me gustaría que por favor agendara otra cita para la próxima semana a esta misma hora, ¿se puede?-

Petra, dulce loba vestida de cordero, se acercó a la computadora de escritorio que se le otorgó para trabajar y revisó la agenda de Levi.

Ocupado. La hora de ese día y el mismo día de la semana durante los próximos 2 meses se encontraba agendada por una señora la cual sabía, tenía actitudes… no muy castas para con su amigo.

Con rapidez Petra lanzó una mirada hacia Levi el cual le respondió con otra que claramente decía "_haz lo que dice O SINO…_".

-Tiene suerte, joven, _justo _este bloque se encuentra disponible-

-¡Perfecto! Mis datos son…-

Tras agentar la hora y pagar por el masaje administrado el castaño, exhausto pero ahora casi del todo recuperado de su dolor corporal (haciendo énfasis en _casi_, por su curiosa manera de caminar) desapareció finalmente de las "alas de la libertad", dirigiéndose a donde sus amigos se encontraban.

El peli negro, en cambio, caminó a paso tranquilo hasta llegar al mesón y recargarse sobre este de espalda a la joven recepcionista.

-¿Te divertiste atendiendo a Eren, Levi?-

La mujer, traviesa, recargó sus codos sobre el mesón y su rostro sobre sus manos, mirando entretenida hacia su amigo.

-… Es un mocoso interesante-

Fue la simple respuesta que el mayor le dio, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Se le notaba… una cierta aura de complacencia rodeándole, si una se fijaba bien en el masajista.

Y considerando los años de amistad que ambos poseían, Petra sabía más que de sobra que era así.

-Sabes que la señora Garrison va a armar _el escándalo_ cuando se entere de que su cita de la semana siguiente se canceló, ¿cierto?-

La plácida expresión de Levi cambió a una de absoluto disgusto al recordar a la… avasalladora mujer.

-¿Siéndote sincero? Me vale una reverenda mierda-

-¿Oh? ¿Acaso Eren te dejó tan buena impresión?-

La sonrisa _divertidísima_ de Petra comenzaba a incomodar al oji gris.

-¿Acaso quieres reunirte… _más_ con él?-

Los ojos del peli negro se abrieron momentánea y minúsculamente ante la mención de esa pequeña, inofensiva palabra.

-No sé qué es lo que estás tratando de inferir, Petra-

Parándose derecho, el peli negro comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta hacia su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Por qué no mejor vuelves a tu trabajo?-

Antes de que dejase el lugar, sin embargo, Levi escuchó como la risa _complacida_ de la mujer invadía armoniosamente el silencioso lugar.

-¿Tú dices como _Auruo_? Ya sabes, ¿el encargado de vigilar las cámaras de seguridad?-

Ante la mención de Auruo y cámaras, Levi no pudo evitar el voltear a verla, totalmente impactado.

-*Giggle* No te preocupes, ya hablé con él-frunciendo el seño mientras realizaba un pequeño puchero, Petra la dirigió una fingida mirada de molestia-me debes una. Ahora tendré que salir en una cita con él para, cito, "ayudarle a pensar que lo visto en ese vídeo _jamás pasó_"-

La mueca preocupada y el seño fruncido del peli negro hablaban por él.

-… Gracias, Petra. En verdad te debo una-

-Sí, sí-y moviendo su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto, Petra se enderezó en su lugar-esa hora _y media_ de vídeo jamás ocurrió, no te preocupes-

Y suspirando, tranquilo, fue que Levi volvió hacia donde (muy probablemente) su siguiente cliente lo estaba esperando.

Petra, en cambio, sonrió de manera excitada. Un dvd brillaba entre sus delicados y pequeños dedos.

-… ¿O quizás si ocurrió?-

* * *

><p>Camino hacia su facultad, Eren no podía evitar el detenerse a ratos para apoyarse contra una pared.<p>

Sus piernas aún tiritaban por lo hace poco ocurrido y si Mikasa, asombrosa mujer con instintos sobre protectores sólo superados por la _Historia-obsesionada_ de Ymir, se enteraba de una u otra manera que algo le había ocurrido en las "alas de la libertad" no se quería ni imaginar el escándalo que armaría al respecto.

Suspirando, el castaño llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular.

-… ¿Qué es esto?-

Sin embargo, y al momento de meter dicha mano, Eren pudo notar varios pedazos de papel envolviendo el artefacto electrónico.

Papeles que resultaron ser cupones de descuento _e incluso un par de cupones por un masaje de cuerpo completo gratuito_.

Sonrojado, el de ojos verdes azules notó un particular trozó de papel en dónde un corto y claro mensaje, escrito en una exquisita caligrafía, resaltaba y provocaba que su corazón latiera con violencia.

"_Te estaré esperando por _más_, _Eren"

FIN

* * *

><p><em>*katas básicos de karate: <em>_Las Katas son un ejercicio individual preestablecido y basado en los conocimientos y experiencias de los grandes maestros, que combinan y encadenan diversas técnicas de ataque y de defensa, simulando un combate contra uno o varios adversarios imaginarios. _

… _Sep, la definición la busqué en internet xD!_

_En todo caso, como son MUCHOS los estilos de karate, ustedes se han de imaginar que las cantidades de katas básicas a realizas son BASTANTES._

**Quiero dejar en claro **(motivo por lo cual resalto esto en negrita) **que el acoso/abuso sexual es MALO. Que yo escriba y ponga estos particulares fetiches míos bajo una buena luz NO los hace aceptables ni buenos. Por favor se ruega criterio a los lectores**.

Dejando de lado formalidades y demaces, me emocionaré(?)

… O mejor no.

… Necesito ir al baño, con urgencia.

(Sí. _Sí _es por lo que ustedes creen).

Espero que les haya gustado y aporten sus ideas para el siguiente one-shot pornoso n.n

Bye-bee amados lectores :D


	2. Chapter 2

… ¿A alguien de aquí le gustó el oneshot anterior? ¿Sí? Qué bueno :3

**Summary: **Como cada día, Eren terminó su rutina diaria y se dirigía a su casa, viajando en el metro. Como cada día, Eren tenía la peor de las suertes al viajar en el horario de mayor afluencia de público. Como cada día, su viaje iba a ser tranquilo y sin inconvenientes… ¿no?

Recuerden, Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ¡le pertenecen a ESALLAMA! Enjoy ewe!

* * *

><p>[Lunes]<p>

-¡Eren!-

Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes azules, de buena estatura (1.70mts) y piel ligeramente bronceada volteó a ver a quien le estaba hablando.

-Connie, ¿qué sucede?-

-Con los chicos nos preguntábamos si te gustaría ir a tomar algo y pasar el rato-

-… Es lunes, Connie-

-¿Y?-

Suspirando, el chico cerró su casillero y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Connie, pero creo que por hoy paso-

-¡Vaamoos!-

-No es no, mi pelado compañero-

Con una sonrisa, el joven volteó hacia la salida del local.

-Oye, Eren-

Fastidiado, el susodicho volteó a verle con una cara que gritaba "¿ahora _qué_?"

-Ten cuidado camino a casa. En las noticias informaron que el número de pervertidos que asechan en los metros ha incrementado-

Con (entrenada) habilidad, el joven de cabeza rapada esquivó el objeto contundente que se dirigía a su cara, riendo sonoramente.

-¡CONNIE, GRANDÍSIMO PENDEJO!-

* * *

><p>Aún de mal humor, Eren se encontraba ya en el andén de la estación del metro esperando a que llegara el tren.<p>

Desafortunadamente, el castaño no alcanzó a tomar el tren anterior y terminó en la zona más cercana al borde del andén.

Con preocupación, el joven volteó a ver cuántas personas se encontraban detrás de él.

Apreciando con pánico un mar de seres humanos cansados, semi autómatas molestos y acelerados para abordar el tren.

-Esto me va a– ¡Gah!-

Eren, el cual terminó desequilibrado por voltear a ver, terminó siendo casi empujado hacia los rieles por una persona que se encontraba detrás de él.

Y juró en verdad que terminaría cayendo allí, de no ser por una mano que le alcanzó a tiempo y lo devolvió a su lugar.

-Ten más cuidado, mocoso-

-A-ah, sí…-

Cuando el castaño volteó a agradecer a la persona que le ayudó, sus preciosos ojos verdes azules chocaron de lleno con una mirada fastidiada color gris clara.

-… Gracias. Por a-ayudarme, digo-

El tipo, molesto, cambió de dirección su mirada, ahora notándose algo reprochadora.

-Tú igual ten más cuidado. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso no eres más que un _cerdo_ de corral esperando ansioso a que le den de comer?-

El hombre, indignado, intentó tartamudear una respuesta coherente.

Intento fallido, notó, ya que el tren justo comenzaba a llegar a la estación.

La pesada máquina comenzó a detenerse de a poco y, cuando se detuvo en lo absoluto y las puertas se abrieron (para espanto del castaño, delante suyo).

Y el infierno de cada día se desató.

Con dificultad, Eren logró evitar gran parte de los empujones. Aún así no pudo fue inevitable que terminase siendo aplastado en contra de las puertas del otro extremo del tren.

"Pudo haber sido peor", pensó Eren, "pude haber quedado aplastado entre 2 personas, con una de ellas impidiéndome respirar"

Lanzando un suspiro, El joven notó como las puertas de la maldita máquina se cerraban, dando finalmente inicio a su viaje.

La ruta de viaje que Eren elige cada día se trata de una exprés. La línea de metro en la que viajaba consistía en 24 estaciones y el metro se detenía cada 3 de estas.

Resignado a irse entre la gente y una pared, Eren suspiró de nueva cuenta y miró a través de la ventana, disfrutando de la vista.

… O lo hacía hasta que comenzó a sentir movimiento detrás de él.

Nervioso, el castaño no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su calvo compañero de trabajo

"_El número de pervertidos que asechan en el metro ha incrementado"_

-No puede ser…-

Susurró quedamente al notar como 2 manos se deslizaban por su espalda con suavidad, como si la estuviesen explorando.

De todas las cosas que le pudieron suceder.

-Oiga… _¡oiga!_-

Al menos intentaría hacer entrar en razón al tipo.

-Si no se detiene en este mismo instante, le juro que voy a gritar hasta que me escuchen por todo el tren-

Las manos se detuvieron alrededor de su cintura, cosa que le causó tremendo alivio al joven.

-… Eres libre de intentarlo, _mocoso_-

Esa voz…

En el momento que el tren atravesó un túnel Eren se percató, a través del reflejo otorgado por la puerta transparente, que el mismo hombre de ojos grises que hace minutos le había ayudado ahora se encontraba detrás suyo, _demasiado_ pegado a él y con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo a placer.

-Deten…gase…-

Un sentimiento _raro_ se instaló en su vientre bajo al ver la pervertida imagen que estaba creando junto al hombre que, hasta hace minutos, pensaba que era decente.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar sin que este quisiera, respondiendo inconscientemente a las caricias administradas por el sujeto detrás de él.

El hombre, de cabellos oscuros, piel blanca y esos penetrantes y afilados ojos grises comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la zona interna de los muslos de Eren, el cual comenzaba a respirar de manera entrecortada.

Este tipo sabía usar sus manos.

-Viejo… cochino… suelta…-

El de ojos claros no pudo evitar el soltar un suspiro complacido al sentir como una mano se deslizaba por debajo de su camiseta, misma que lentamente realizaba un camino ascendente.

-*chuckle* Tu linda boca es un poco deshonesta, ¿no?-

Eren pudo sentir la respiración del hombre en su nuca, cosa que le causó un enorme escalofrío.

-A diferencia de tu cuerpo-

La mano del peli negro que se había colado por su ropa tanteo uno de sus pezones, jugando con él y pellizcándolo a gusto.

Para su frustración, Eren comenzó a jadear quedamente.

-¿Qué te parece si instruimos a tu boca a actuar más como tu cuerpo?-

-¿A qué se–? _¡ahh!_-

Una potente corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo del castaño en el momento en el que sintió como aquel arrogante hombre metió sin contemplación alguna su otra mano por debajo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, comenzando a masturbar su (semi erecto) miembro viril.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Eren se impulsó hacia adelante y acalló lo mejor que pudo el gemido que _exigía salir de su boca_. Su cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante, quedando su cara y sus manos pegadas a la puerta el tren.

El hombre, tanto, se estaba entreteniendo de lo lindo jugando el cuerpo delante suyo. Pellizcos, caricias, apretones, no había lugar que no quisiese recorrer con sus manos.

Tras unos segundos más, el pelinegro sintió como el cuerpo encorvado delante suyo se convulsionó violentamente. A su vez, sintió como un líquido resbaloso cayó en su mano, embarrándola completamente.

Eren, con la mente nublada y pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado delante de la puerta. Sus jadeos quedos y su postura, sin embargo, no llamaron la atención de ningún pasajero (para fortuna del castaño. Sería una vergüenza que alguien lo viera en esta situación).

-Te propongo algo, mocoso-

Detrás suyo susurró una voz mefistofélicamente mientras unas manos se aferraban a sus temblorosos hombros.

-Una apuesta, si lo quieres ver así-

El cuerpo del castaño tembló suavemente al sentir el calor del otro sobre su piel.

-Si para este viernes logro que me digas "de nuevo" a lo que sea que me entre en gana hacerte quiero que te vuelvas mío, ¿aceptas?-

Eren Jaeger, obstinado por naturaleza, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y, a través del traslúcido cristal, lanzó una mirada desafiante hacia este inesperado acosador.

-Inténtalo todo lo que quieras, viejo libidinoso-

-¿Oh? Me gusta esa mirada tuya-

Y así comenzó…

* * *

><p>[Miércoles]<p>

-¡Ah! ¡Nng!-

-Estas emitiendo adorables sonidos, mocoso-

-M-me llamo Eren, viejo pervertido-

-Yo me llamo Levi, mocoso. Un placer conocerte-

-¡¿Qué clase de persona es tan casual cuando–?! _¡Ahhn!_-

Martes, misma hora, misma situación.

… O casi. En esta oportunidad era Levi quien se encontraba apoyado en la otra puerta del tren. En este caso, sin embargo, el peli negro se encontraba de espalda a esta y con el más joven firmemente presionado contra él.

¿Cómo? Teniéndolo firmemente agarrado por el trasero.

-¿Aún no te quieres rendir?-

-¡N-nunca! ¿Quién q-querría salir con un acosador?-

Las cremalleras de ambos pantalones se encontraban abajo y la ropa interior de ambos se encontraba ligeramente tirada hacia abajo, permitiendo a ambos miembros rozarse a gusto.

-Dime, Eren, ¿qué habría de malo en que te volvieras mío?-

-¿P-para empezar? Te conozco desde hace 2 días-

Un (particularmente fuerte) agarrón en sus nalgas interrumpió sus palabras. Tuvo que respirar profundo para recomponerse del espasmo que la acción le había causado.

-S-segundo. No me gusta la idea de "ser de alguien" que sólo me quiere para hacer este tipo de c-cosas– _m-me corro…_-

Subsecuentemente, el más joven de ambos terminó eyaculando sobre ambos miembros.

El pene del peli negro, en cambio, seguía duro y palpitante.

-… Ya veo. Así que eso es-

Para asombro del castaño, el oji gris tomó un pañuelo y limpió disimuladamente ambos falos, metiéndolo luego (con una mueca de disgusto) en el bolso que cargaba y metiendo ambas virilidades en sus respectivos pantalones.

Con la ropa que llevaba era casi imposible el notar que el hombre tenía una erección.

Para aún _mayor_ asombro de Eren, Levi se separó de él y caminó hacia la puerta del tren.

-Nos veremos mañana, Eren-

Dicho esto, el de ojos grises abandonó el tren.

-¿Qué…?-

Súbitamente, Eren sintió mucho frío.

* * *

><p>[Jueves]<p>

De manera atípica, Eren se encontraba recargado en contra de la puerta (misma "zona" en donde todos los otros encuentros han ocurrido por descarte) mirando hacia su alrededor.

Levi no había aparecido para acosarlo hoy.

-¿Por qué se estará tardando tanto? Ese viejo-

Murmuró el castaño para sí mismo, absolutamente enojado.

Y esperó, y esperó, _y esperó_.

Levi nunca apareció.

Y el de ojos claros fue incapaz de quitar ese horrible sentimiento de decepción de su pecho.

* * *

><p>[Viernes]<p>

Era el último tren del recorrido de esa línea y era increíblemente tarde.

Eren, frustrado, se decidió a trabajar un turno extra para intentar aplacar el sentimiento de molestia que se había instalado en su pecho.

¿Qué _diablos_ le ocurría a ese tipo?

-Primero dice que quiere que sea suyo y luego desaparece, ¿acaso estará senil? Maldito viejo…-

-Oye-

-¡Wah!-

El castaño, asustado, dio un pequeño salto en el sitio.

En el vagón en el que se encontraba Eren sólo habían 2 personas más. La primera era un sujeto sentado en uno de los asientos.

La segunda persona era un tipo corpulento parado delante de él.

-No te asustes, hehehe…-

La mirada que le lanzaba ese tipo al castaño causó que un sentimiento de disgusto y desagrado se plantaran fuertemente en el ser del más joven.

-¿Qué… es lo que se le ofrece?-

-Vamos, no pongas esa mueca fea en tu bonita cara. La afea-

Con espanto, Eren notó como el tipo (el cual se encontraba antes a por lo menos 1 metro de distancia) comenzaba a acercársele, aprisionándolo entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres pasar un rato entretenido conmigo, preciosura?-

-N-no… oiga…-

Apegándose a la puerta, Eren intentaba alejarse lo más que podía del sujeto que, al parecer ebrio, intentaba _coquetear_ con él.

-¡A-aléjese de mí! ¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema?!-

-¿Qué hay de malo en apreciar lo bonito que eres?-

-¡Estás acosándome sexualmente, pedazo de imbécil, ESO es lo que pasa– GAH!-

Reaccionando de manera lenta, Eren no se pudo percatar de cómo el tipo lo agarró por las muñecas, tomando ambas manos y dejándolas a la altura de su rostro.

El tipo, aparentemente demasiado ebrio como para pensar con la cabeza _indicada_, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Eren y comenzó a olisquearlo como un animal salvaje.

-Hueles rico, bonito…-

-¡Suéltame, cerdo asqueroso, SUÉLTAME!-

Con dificultad (y una patada bien puesta en el estómago) Eren logró finalmente zafarse del acosador sexual, intentando además movilizarse hacia donde la otra persona se encontraba. Quizás si le pedía ayuda y fingían ser viejos conocidos el tipo se aburriría de él y lo dejaría tranquilo, o eso fue lo que el castaño pensó.

Desafortunadamente, Eren no alcanzó a dar más de 2 pasos antes de sentir como lo empujaban por la espalda, provocando que cayera de rostro al suelo y aturdiéndolo momentáneamente.

Con la mente mareada a causa del impacto (y algo desangre escurriendo de su nariz), el joven de ojos claros notó como un peso se posaba sobre su espalda, sobre su espalda baja.

… Y comenzaba a refregarse.

-Vamos a divertirnos tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Una mano agarró de los cabellos al castaño, manteniéndolo efectivamente en esa (denigrante, sumisa) posición mientras el tipo robusto reía y balbuceaba obscenidades en el oído del joven.

-Esto… de todas las cosas…-

No iba a llorar, por la puta madre.

Él era una persona fuerte, no iba a…

-Déjame sentirme mejor, bonito, saquemos ese par de lindas nalgas de tu ropita-

Al sentir como una mano comenzaba a tironear en sus pantalones, Eren entró en pánico.

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito degenerado de mierda, SUÉLTAME!-

Y comenzó a llorar, asustado.

-Levi… ¡Levi!-

Susurró finalmente como medida desesperada.

-**Sí que tienes pelotas para tocar aquello que no es tuyo, ¿no es así, cerdo?**-

Súbitamente, Eren sintió como el molesto peso que tenía en su espalda desapareció de golpe y con premura, el joven se arrastró hacia uno de los asientos.

-¡Al fin te hemos atrapado!-

-¡Suéltenme malditos! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo! ¿Me oyen? ¡NADA!-

-¡Quedas bajo arresto por acoso sexual a transeúntes e intento frustrado de violación!-

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTEN!-

El tren, recién se fijaba el castaño, estaba detenido y las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, mismas que mostraban un grupo de personas uniformadas (policías) reteniendo al tipo que, hasta hace poco, se estaba aprovechando de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mocoso?-

Delante de sus ojos verdes azules, Eren notó como una mano se extendía.

Al levantar la mirada, su visión conectó con unos ojos grises que le miraban interesados.

-Levi…-

-Así me llamo, efectivamente. Ahora ponte de pie, estás ensuciando tú– ¡!-

Cualquier cosa que quiso decir el pelinegro murió en su garganta

Al sentir como unos brazos rodearon su cuello y un cuerpo joven se apegó al suyo en un desesperado abrazo.

Y cuando sintió el cómo su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse, Levi correspondió el gesto.

* * *

><p>-El tipo que te atacó resultó ser un degenerado que llevaba semanas acosándote en tu trabajo como mesero, Eren-<p>

Cuando la situación se normalizó y apresaron al acosador, los policías (tras hacerle un par de preguntas al más joven) dejaron que ambos se marcharan del lugar.

O, mejor dicho, que continuaran el trayecto en el metro.

-… Ahora que lo dices el tipo se me hizo familiar por un momento, sólo que no sabía de dónde-

-No eres su primera víctima, tampoco. Los policías llevaban meses intentando atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Fuiste un conveniente cebo para los oficiales-

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que trabajo de mesero?-

-… También soy un policía, Eren. Hace un par de meses me asignaron el caso de ese sujeto-

-Así fue como di a parar en el restaurante en el que trabajas-

-Ya veo…-

Tras otro pequeño silencio Levi retomó el habla.

-Ese tipo… no era el único acosándote-

Curioso, Eren volteó a ver a la persona que iba sentada a su lado, esperando una respuesta a la muda pregunta que sus ojos realizaban.

-Al principio te seguía porque habías sido fichada como la nueva víctima del sospechoso-

-Luego te seguí a partes a las que no era necesario seguirte-

-Me aprendí tu rutina. Memoricé tus gestos y expresiones faciales-

-¿A qué quieres llegar…?-

-Tu horario. Tus actividades. Realmente… no existe una diferencia entre ese sujeto y yo, ¿no es así?-

Eren, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, levantó una mano (la cual hizo puño) y la estrelló contra el hombro de Levi. _Fuertemente_.

Acto seguido, apoyó su cabeza en la misma zona.

-El miércoles, cuando te dije que no quería salir con alguien que sólo me quiere para tener sexo… te detuviste-

Con valor que no sabía que tenía, el castaño buscó a tientas la mano del hombre de cabellos azabache, encontrándola y entrelazando sus dedos con los de este.

-A decir verdad, ni el lunes ni el martes te pedí que te detuvieras-

Eren sonrió complacido cuando sintió la cabeza del otro apoyarse en la suya y como la mano que apretaba le apretaba con igual de fuerza.

-Y el jueves, cuando no apareciste para molestarme otra vez… te extrañé-

-*Chuckle* Eres un mocoso pervertido-

-Mira quien lo dice, señor policía que gusta de abusar de jóvenes inocentes-

Ambos rieron quedamente por un instante.

Con calma, Eren se separó del hombro del de cabellos azabache y le miró a los ojos.

Levi, con calma, fue acercando su rostro al del más joven.

Eren sabía que iba a pasar si no se movía.

En cambio, imitó el actuar del otro y eliminó la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios con los del oji gris en un beso tranquilo.

Los segundos transcurrieron lentamente, permitiendo a ambos el memorizar el sabor de los labios ajenos.

Permitiéndose el disfrutar del momento.

Cuando se separaron para poder normalizar su respiración, el castaño chocó ambas frentes de manera juguetona, sonriendo y sacando un amago de sonrisa del otro.

-… Bésame de nuevo, viejo cochino-

Los ojos del peli negro brillaron, seductores y con cierto aire depredador.

Con fiereza, Levi agarró de la nuca a Eren y comenzó a devorar su boca en un beso demandante y posesivo, cosa que agarró desprevenido al más joven y provocó que, del susto, se moviera más de la cuenta y terminase botando a ambos al suelo del tren.

Con Levi encima de él, mirándolo como si quisiese comérselo allí y ahora.

-P-pensándolo mejor, creo que así como estábamos hace 5 minutos era mejor a-así que-

Con nervios, Eren trató de levantarse de donde se encontraba, siendo retenido por el policía en el acto.

-Ahora eres mío, Eren-

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del más joven al ver la sonrisa (completa, visible, _bailando en sus labios_) absolutamente satisfecha del mayor.

Eren tragó duro.

-¿Sabes, Eren? El miércoles quedé con un gran problema. No sé si recuerdes-

-S-s-sí… recuerdo…-

-Que bien-

El castaño tragó saliva sonoramente al sentir como el oji gris se acercaba hasta su cuello, llegando a este y depositando pequeños besos en la zona.

-_Hnng_… ¿T-tiene que ser aquí?-

El mensaje pre grabado anunciando que estaban por llegar hasta la estación final se hizo escuchar por lo largo del tren, tranquilizando al de ojos verdes azules.

Levi, sin embargo, seguía manoseándolo a placer.

-… ¿Levi? O-oye, que llegaremos pronto al final del recorrido-

Intentaba hacer entrar en razón al mayor dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.

-¿Y? Llevo meses esperando por esto, no me voy a detener ahora por una pequeñez como esa-

-¡Pequeñez y una mierda!-

Justo en ese momento, el tren se detuvo abruptamente.

"_Informamos a los señores pasajeros que ha habido un problema en los rieles. Repetimos. Informamos a los señores pasajeros que ha habido un problema en los rieles"_.

"_Nos encontraremos varados en este lugar por más tiempo del requerido. Muchas gracias por su comprensión"._

Un tic adornó el ojo del castaño

-¡Comprensión un carajo, sistema de transporte de–_ahhh_!-

Levi se entretuvo mucho esa noche.

FIN

* * *

><p>Respondiendo reviews~<p>

_Yuu: Que bueno que te haya encantado n.n_

_Yuki: Todas quieren un masajista como Levi, para qué andamos con cosas XD!  
>Y LOL! Petra. Ella tiene unos ojitos que <em>_**brishan~**_

_Italia: Oiga no, Levi es de Eren e-e…  
>El muro va a llegar eventualmente, tú no más espera xD!<br>*Así (oh mi Dios, ¡mis ojos!) por favor revise su ortografía o.o!  
>P.D.: Ni siquiera he leído Ereri en fanfiction y espera que lo escriba, tan linda lol<em>

_Riren22 maria: No pos a ti te puedo responder por face xD_

_Guest: Indeed, hace un calor de locos por aquí ewe!  
>Oh tú… -se sonroja- no continúes inflando mi ego, tiendo a no pensar claramente cuando eso pasa uwu!<br>… Oh my gawd 3 veces leyendo la historia_

El resto de los reviews los responderé con Pms, no se desesperen -w-

Esto… no sé realmente de donde salió. Son las 06:15hrs, mi cerebro no ha descanzado decentemente desde hace días (Dios bendiga el café y los ener-day) y se encuentra actualmente en medio de papeles de exportación y cosas de la universidad (que dicho sea de paso la alsdjhasdhasdua ;w;)

No sé si esto cumpla con sus expectativas. Ojalá que si uwu

Tengo pensado 2 oneshot más así que apenas termine mi trabajo de la universidad los comienzo a escribir.

Recuerden comentar, así me ayudan a tener una base para desarrollar la historia *^*

Próximo fetiche: Acoso de profesor a alumno. O quizás de alumno a profesor, aún no me decido.

Eso pues.

Quiero reiterar al llamado y a generar consciencia. **El acoso es MALO. Yo lo pinto bonito pero no lo es.**

Bye-bee amados lectores :)


End file.
